


Rex Marksley Short Stories

by Merkwerkee



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkwerkee/pseuds/Merkwerkee
Summary: A number of short stories about Rex Marksley, finest marksman in the West. Will update this as I write them





	Rex Marksley Short Stories

**_He had seen a lot of wonderments in his glory days_ **

**_and he died an old man alone on the prairie they say_ **

* * *

 

It were a warm day out, and not a cloud to be seen for miles. It were gettin’ late, and ol’ Rex was just a-sittin’ on his chair thinkin’ ‘bout days long past when a stranger come a-ridin’ up to his cabin. Now, the cabin was waay out in the boonies so’s Rex never got so many visitors and most of them what came were unwelcome.

The stranger, dressed all in black, was ridin’ the finest horse y’ ever done seen, with a hide on it whiter ‘n snow on a mountaintop. And he jes’ came a-ridin’ up t’ Rex’s cabin like he owned the place!  Didn’t come down off his horse, though. Rex jes’ looked at him a long while ‘fore askin’ him name all polite.

“Reckon you know me better ‘n anyone else left in th’ country,” the stranger told him. Rex looked at him again, more closely, and nodded. “Reckon I do.”

“Reckon you’ve travelled around and seen a bit o’ trouble here ‘n there,” the stranger said. Rex nodded again. “Reckon I have. Whole lifetime full.”

“Reckon you’d like to see a bit more.” So sayin’, the stranger offered the reins to a horse blacker ‘n the inside of a coal mine. Rex jumped t’ his feet with a grin, spry as he hadn’t been for more ‘n twenty years. “Reckon I would,” was his answer, and sprang on the back of that black horse and he ‘n the stranger rode neck ‘n neck off into th’ settin’ sun.

* * *

 

_A jackalope heard the hoofbeats, and went to the cabin to investigate. There it found the mortal remains of Rex Marksley; that night, it yodeled the news across the plains: Hoi! Hoi! My heart has joined the Thousand, for my friend, Rex Marksley, stopped running today._


End file.
